Before We Met
by AsiuoL
Summary: There lives had no meaning before. Both pawns in a war, fighting for a cause neither really got what for; accept one to stay alive, and the other to protect a friend! But what happens when loyalty is put on the line and skeletons come slithering out of their closets?
1. Chapter 1

Summary: There lives had no meaning before. Both pawns in a war, fighting for a cause neither really got what for; accept one to stay alive, and the other to protect a friend! But what happens when loyalty is put on the line and skeletons come slithering out of their closets? RL/HG M rated. Adult content! You have been warned.

Disclaimer: We all know who the amazing creator of this fabulous world and it's people is :)  
>If not then where have you been? ;)<p>

**Before We Met**  
><strong>.1.<strong>

_The Beginning._

Black smoke clouded my vision, and a strong arm wrapped around my body, instead of my neck pulling me into a solid chest; and holding me tightly against them including the unmistakable tip of a wand pressed into my neck.

I felt a little uncomfortable suddenly realizing, that I did not feel the least bit frightened, being held by my captor. Who would no doubt kill me with out a second thought.

Through my musing I felt something trying to push its way inside my head, an invasion of privacy and I quickly shut whom ever out of it, causing me to flinch at the force in which my shields shut down and then the wand to dig deeper into my neck.

Instead I focused my eyes focused on the horrifying scene playing out before me, as Harry slowly handed over the prophecy to Lucius Malfoy. I felt the intrusion inside my head again, including a pair of lips touch my ear and warm breath, breath against my skin.

"Let me in, I have no desire to hurt you. But to talk to you, and we have very little time."

I could feel my body melt against the sound of his rich, husky toned voice, and stupidly relaxed against him, letting my guard down for a fraction of a second and he was in.

Nobody would notice what's happening between myself and this death eater any way, as everyone's to focused on Malfoy and Harry.

(A/N: Rodolphus in Bold italics, Hermione in normal italics.)

**_Good darling, you've let me in._**I felt my self stiffen at his little nickname.

_I'm not your darling. _I hiss back, mentally of course.

_**You are and you will be, my little dove. I've finally found you, I'm not letting you go now Hermione.**_

Feeling seriously confused I answer back stupidly, instead of just ignoring him.

_How do you know my name? _Idiot. I thought to myself. He chuckled.

**_Everyone knows who you are dear. Something I find myself disliking. You are mine, and mine alone and I will do everything in my power to protect you._**

_Stop being so bloody possessive and cryptic. I'm not your dear, darling or little dove. I am Hermione Granger, a muggle born witch. You sir, are a cold hearted death eater, that wouldn't think twice about killing my kind or my friends to serve your precious Lord._

**Now you just listen hear madam. You know nothing about me or my family. Do not judge a book by it's cover Miss. Granger. Did your useless Professors not teach you this particular topic at that tits-up school? I have half a mind to take you out of it, wed you and have you learn our ways.**

Oh no he didn't... she thought. Oh hell no, the dummy is in for it now, she thought.

_Don't you DARE! I am not to be trolled around like some, some prize. I work hard to get to where I am, and I will not be your wife. YOU can NOT take me OUT of Hogwarts sir, as you have no CLAIM over me. You aren't my parent or a guardian figure. You've just met me, your holding me hostage, whilst Harry get's himself into more shit._

She shouted back at him as they watched Harry hand over the prophecy. She felt his hold on her tighten.

**_You will be MINE. You've no idea the shit I've gone through, and now I finally have you. You will be my wife, you will stand by my side. You will wear my family's ring on your finger with pride once I figure out how to get out of the mess I'm in._**

_Good luck trying Mister who ever you are. _

She shot back. Regretting it instantly, as she just gave him a challenge.

_I_t was silent for a while as Lucius Malfoy took hold of the Prophecy and then all of a sudden a beam of light came shooting down out of know-wear. And Sirius Black, came on to the scene.

"Not my God son you prick." Punching Lucius Malfoy in the face, as he turned around to see Sirius, with a surprised look on his face. Clearly they weren't expecting this.

Suddenly white smoke and light came bursting on to the scene. My captor quickly spun me around and our eyes locked for the first time; and I hated the reactions my body had to him even more.

His lips quickly crashed to mine black smoke swirling around us, as if he was almost protecting me, and hiding us from view.

Suddenly I was snatched out of his arms, and I found myself trying to cling to him, but with no use. I also found myself holding onto our mental link, after that kiss, and drowning into his coal black eyes.

I heard his voice again one last time, before the battle really kicked into place, and I realized Tonks had grabbed hold of me Luna and Ginny and brought us to safety behind a large rock face, which I swear wasn't their before.

**We will meet soon my darling, and you shall be a Lestrange.**

Was his parting words. I try finding him among the white and black smoke that collided with each other in battle, but it was pointless. I wanted to feel angry, I wanted to feel resentful and stubborn but something changed in side me when our eyes locked and he kissed me.

And I hate him for it.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 up early as a special thank you :)  
>Many thanks to you all and welcome adored!<br>P.S Possessive Rodolphus alert.

Disclaimer: All characters and Harry Potter related content belong to JK Rowling.

.**2**.

Everything changed after the Prophecy smashed, and Lucius Malfoy's rage broke through; battling both Harry and Sirius, by himself until Sirius disarmed him, with Harry capturing Malfoy's wand; then out of the blue Bellatrix Lestrange cast the last curse anyone wanted to hear, even the Death Eaters who frequently use it, must fear it themselves when having to be within the presence of a mad man.

It all happened in slow motion as we watched Sirius's lifeless body disappear before our eyes, through something we couldn't see. Bellatrix's mad cackle, echoed around the stunned silent room. Even the death eaters had stopped briefly to see what had occurred.

My eyes drifted around the room, as I felt someone watching me from a far, and met coal black eyes. He was closer than I thought, and when my eyes met his, I found myself wanting to go to him, but after noticing the bitterness on his handsome face, he discreetly shook his head.

_**Soon.  
><strong>  
><em>Briefly came through my defensive walls. Just hearing his voice again had me relaxing slightly. His eyes drifted away from mine to the left. I glanced to see what he was seeing and saw Ron so close to me, it for some reason made my skin crawl. I was totally not expecting that emotion.

_**Get his hands off of you before I curse them off.**_

His angry voice broke through my defenses again.

I quickly moved away from Ron, shooting the clearly angry man a dark look of my own, before I moved away from Ron to make it look as if I was going to go and comfort Harry, but he quickly grabbed hold of my arm, and pulled me back down. Suddenly the Lestrange man was beside me after Remus was unsuccessful in stopping Harry from going after a laughing Bellatrix taunting him, saying 'I killed Sirius Black'.

He took everyone by surprise, including myself at his close proximity to me. With is wand raised, he yanked me away from Ron just as my vision became clouded by black smoke, I hear a yell and a "RON".

His arms where tight around me as he moved us to another part of the room, or some place else entirely I do not know for sure, as of now.

"You can't just manhandle me." I yelled at him, once the sensation of falling over had stopped and I spun around to face him. Hitting him on the chest.

He grabbed hold of my arm and pulled me into him, bringing me close enough so I got a wiff of his scent and that alone had my rage calming. I hated this, I hated him, yet my body seemed to love him and his presence yet my mind told a different story of what I thought of this... this situation.

"I can and I will do what I want madam. I do believe I haven't formally introduced myself. I am Rodolphus Lestrange and you are Hermione Jean Granger." He stated matter of factually. I yanked my arm back and moved away from him.

I gawked at him. I couldn't believe it... as in... NO! There must be some crazy mixed up mistake.

"Did you just say... Rodolphus Lestrange? As in Bellatrix Lestrange husband?" I said suddenly glancing around, gripping my wand tighter, after seeing what she'd done to Sirius, and what she had done to Nevilles parent's.

He stalked forwards, causing me to move further back, suddenly not wanting to be near him, yet wanting to be close at the same time. My mind and body was working against each other, instead of in harmony. I didn't know how much longer I could resist him.

"If you let me explain lo-" I really glared at him.

"I'm not your love." I hissed, cutting him off. I felt my eyes flash and saw him glance down at my wand with a raised eyebrow, I look down too, to see the last of a few red sparks dying in the air.

Stupid woman, I thought. As that gave him the upper hand. He grabbed hold of my chin, surprisingly gently and then pulled my face up to meet his equally fiery rage, as he continued to move us backwards until my back hit solid wall, entrapping me between his arms.

"I know you feel it, I know your warring with it. It's so wrong, yet feel's so right. To have you hear, to have hold of you like I did in the department of mysteries, and now hear, to have you in my own home, in my arms where you now belong." He whispered against her lips, his body crushed against mine, with no breathing space between us.

I couldn't think, I couldn't almost breath. The scent of him smothering me, making my body react to his close proximity. So I said the first thing that came out of my mouth, and not my filter.

"That was a foolish move you made, back their."

His lips crushed to mine, taking that as my acceptance for whatever creepy shit this was. Yet he was so right when he said it feels so wrong, yet feels so right. So the stupid idiot I am melted into him, as everything slowly shut down and all I could think of was him, the smell of him, the feel of him. Feeling safe in this dark mans arm's.

I mean... seriously what's wrong with me?

His tongue glided across my lips and I stupidly aloud him entry giving him further access into my personal space, as our tongues collided and his hands became more confident with my body whilst mine went for his curly black hair and buried themselves in his soft locks, holding him closer to me.

Suddenly he lifted me up and carried me until soft material met my back and his body lay over the top of mine. I wasn't a fool, I new where this was going and despite my muse thinking all this, I didn't have enough control left to stop it, I wanted him... well my body did. Did I? That's something I'm still trying to figure out.

His hand made it's way up from my hip to under both my shirts and my mind completely shut down then, with skin on skin. Electric sparks flew between us and his movements picked up and I gathering my courage joined him,with my legs still wrapped around his waist, I could also feel his impressive bulge and it felt good to know that I did that to him.

Our clothing didn't last long as he used wandless magic to remove our clothing. I felt on fire, like literally on fire. The feel of his hard muscles and strong thighs encasing me. I knew I was probably digging myself a whole, but I couldn't stop not even if I wanted too.

He explored my body as my hands got to know his muscled arm, trailing up and down, exploring the wide space of his back, loving the way his muscles moved underneath my touch. His lips are just as talented as his hands

I stiffened slightly as I realized where he was heading. Seeing my hesitation he brought his head back up to mine, as he rested his forhead against my own.

"Relax." He whispered, kissing me, as his hand made it's way through my lower curls, and my finger nails digging into his shoulders as he slipped a finger inside me. I was gone.

It felt magical, a pleasurable roller coaster ride, as we made love for the first time, and for a man of his status he was rather gentle as I now lay hear in his arms, our legs tangled. My head resting against his shoulder, with his arm wrapped tight around me our hands entwined and resting on his stomach.

I'd never felt so beautiful, so loved, and safe. But I wasn't foolish enough to think that this would be how it will always be. I had a feeling I was missing something, and as if he'd just read my mind. He pressed a kiss to my forehead and said.

"I have a confession to make."


	3. Chapter 3

.**3**.

I held onto her tighter, the Weasley boy was enough to kill his poor beast's control; with the boy's possessive nature over what's not rightfully his, but his own. His own possessive nature would win over the boy's for sure.

After the experience himself and Hermione had just shared, their would be no other woman in his life from this point on wards, also he wouldn't be joining in with the other death eaters, at their after raids parties. She IS it for him now. Finally free from his father's betrothal contract with the Blacks.

A dark secret his mother had kept from his father, which wouldn't affect Rabastan, due to being the younger of the Lestrange brothers. Mentally sighing he turned to press a kiss to her forehead and whispered.

"I have a confession to make." Loving the fruity, summery smell of her skin.

I felt her tense, in my arms as she raised her eyes to meet mine, showing me she is listening. I felt hypnotized as I gazed into those beautiful brown pools of heaven, and I new I'd never intentionally hurt her, and will protect her with everything I have.

"Yes I'm still technically married, but every families have there own secrets, and the Lestranges are no different. My mothers side has another kind of blood running through their veins, and that get's past down to the first born, with every generation of newcomers entering or sharing that blood line. My marriage to Bellatrix Black, was arranged, and in the eyes of my mother not accepted. Only my father's and Cygnus Black's approval mattered, due to family advancement and power." He paused and placed a finger to her lips as he saw her mouth open to speak and shook his head.

"I want you to understand that from this day on wards their will be no other woman-"

"But your still married?" She blurted out against his finger gliding softly over her lips, tracing the flesh's perfectness.

He chuckled darkly, then picked up her left hand.

"Only in name darling. You are the true Lestrange wife." As he showed her his family ring, his mother's genuine copy.

He watched with amusement as her eyes widened and she gasped. He new what she is thinking. It is written clear as day, on her pretty face. 'How did I miss this?'

"What about Hogwarts? Harry? The Order? My Parents?" Seeing the panic in her eyes he moved his finger from her lips and moved his hand to tangle in her curls, and pressed his lips against hers, moving so he lay half over her.

"None of them matter now. Only you matter, and your new roll as my true wife." He replied against her lips.

He could tell she was trying to keep hold of some of her control.

"But what of your current wife and I want to finish my education." She said stubbornly, then added.

"And I will NOT join your side." He loved her stubbornest and fire. He narrowed his eyes. Suddenly his door was burst open, and he quickly covered his wife up with his body as she screamed into his chest, clinging to him, he grabbed his wand from the bedside table and made quick work of covering her up before facing the intruder who clearly had a death wish.

**Rabastan POV.**

"BROTHER!" Rabastan stared at him with wide eyes as he stared at his naked brother standing on the bed clearly in a defense mode, and what shocked him once more, was the woman lying in his bed. He new something had happened in the Department of Mysteries, as his brother went off the course, which never happened.

He dropped his wand and held up his hands in surrender to show he wasn't a threat. His brother was never this way with Bellatrix. This protective. It was a strange sight to see, but they are very comfortable around each other, and nakedness had never been an issue. Rabastan kept his eyes locked with Rodolphus's.

"Fool." Rodolphus hissed at him, anger clear as day displayed upon his face, and in his deep tones.

"I could have killed you, don't do that again you dumb shit."

Rabastan smirked, and turned around to face the door and repaired it, then turned around to find his brothers back turned to him and he's now standing on the floor leaning over the mystery woman, who had her arms wrapped around his brothers neck.

He watched as Rodolphus flicked his wand and magically dressed, including the woman, and helped her out of the bed, keeping her close to him, even when he turned around to face him again, he hid the woman behind his back, still holding on to her, his wand held tightly in his other hand.

This is completely unusual behavior for his brother. He frowned, as he waited.

**Rodolphus Point of View.**

"I am not ready to fully introduce the pair of you yet Rabastan. But note if you see another woman wearing mother's ring, she did not steal it." Rodolphus told his brother in firm tones. He felt Hermione lessen the hold on their entwined hands to wrap her arms around his waist, whilst he spoke to his brother and rested her cheek against his now clothed back. He calmed even more immediately and wrapped his free arm around her back, holding her to him.

"And what of Bellatrix?" His brother asked him. Feeling pleased his brother had some brain sells, he said.

"That will be delt with in time. Only the true Lestrange's can see the ring. Mine and my real wife's lives are nobodies business but ours. Bellatrix Black was not my choice. The ring chose my wife, as I her. That is all you need to know."

"You do know the bitch could be back hear any moment?" His younger brother pointed out to him.

Rodolphus rolled his eyes.

"She is not aloud in these rooms or this part of the house. These are my own personal chambers to escape the madness. Like she has her rooms, where she does god only knows what."

"What has she got to do with mother?" His brother asked him, nodding to the precious woman behind him."

"That is a story for another time, now please can you leave us, so we can figure some business out."

"Maybe I can help?" His brother announced as he frowned and Hermione spoke too him through there mental link.

_Maybe he could help with my return._

**You are not returning darling. You are residing in these rooms with myself when I am not needed else where. We have spoken about this and I refuse otherwise.**

He felt her tense.

_You can not just kidnap me, wed me, then hold me hear against my will Rodolphus Lestrange! The order will have a melt down, and if you where seen to be the one who kidnapped me, the order will no doubt be planning my rescue party from your manor or Malfoy manor._

He groaned knowing she was right, but pretty sure he went undetected.

_**I am quick darling. I do not hang about. I'm sure, I remained un-noticed. And you will stay hear, the order can go piss on each other for all I care. You are my priority now. Not this bloody war, a fucked up order or a crazy man. But you. At least hear I know you will be safe.**_

She remained silent for a while, both of them forgetting Rabastan still in the room with them.

_What if we compromise? I want to finish my education husband. War or no war. I've worked to hard to let it slip now just because of some thing you have yet to still tell me it's direct title. Though I'm pretty sure I can guess, the blood running through your veins. Let me go to Hogwarts during the day and return to you during the night and weekends._

He thought it over, not liking the thought of her not being under his own roof. He sighed, then growled out loud.

"Fine!" And turned his head to face his brother, who supported a priceless look upon his face.

He smirked.


	4. Chapter 4

**Rodolphus Point of View**.

I don't like this, not one bit. I didn't want to have to share MY WIFE, with anyone. My inner beast was literally crawling inside me. It helped that I could feel a certain amount of unease inside herself, and the fact she had yet to let me go.

I could still tell her confused, with all this. But for me it fell naturally.

"Fine." I growled, not happy at all.

I turned to face my brother who looked completely confused, and shocked. I guess we've both been caught off guard tonight, for various different reasons.

I took hold of Hermione's hand, and brought her around so she stood in front of me, with my arm around her waist. I watched in amusement upon seeing my brother's expression change's.

"This is the new Lady of the house brother. I'd not like you to meet - Hermione Lestrange." I got elbowed in the stomach by said wife for my displeasure of caving into her.

"The order's going to kill you." Rabastan finally said. I rolled my eyes.

"I'd like to see them try." I hissed, as I felt a stinging hex hit me and turned to face my clearly angry wife.

"If I have to stay safe, so do you. You got me into this mess Rodolphus Lestrange and you can bloody well stay in it with me." She growled. Her eyes flashing... was that? I blinked, no... it couldn't be. I gave my self a mental shake to clear my head of the path it was heading down.

Rabastan suddenly burst out laughing, and we both turned to glare at him, which caused him to raise his hands up in surrender.

"I see you've met your match brother." He chuckled.

"So how are we going to get me back to Hogwarts?" My wife say's, clearly not backing down. I turn to glare at her, which completely fazes the woman.

Rabastan's eyes lit up.

"Snape of course." I growl.

"NO." So does my wife, and we both turn to look at each other with raised eyebrows.

"He's a traitor, I don't trust him."

"My thoughts, exactly." I leaned down to kiss her, which she accepted.

"You do know if the Dark Lord or Bella found out Rudolphus..." I held Hermione tighter and turned to glare at my brother.

"Nothing will happen." I hiss.

"Bella cares to much about money and her clothing. The Dark Lord is to busy plotting, to care what I am doing, or anyone else for that matter."

"What is he plotting?" My lovely wife asks us. We both smirk.

"What is the Order's next move?" I say back, challenging her, as I met her gaze. Only to be met by a frown.

"I don't know." She answered honestly.

I share a look with Rabastan.

"What do you mean you don't know darling? Surly you, Potter and the Weasley boy." I sneered his name.

"Are part of the order? Considering all the trouble you three get into."

"Like I told you. I don't know. I'm not always included in main meetings. Only..." Her frown deepened.

"Only what?" I say as gently as I could to her. And she shook her head; a distant cloud including something else I couldn't quiet place took over her pretty brown eyes. I frown, not liking it at all.

"What is it madam?" I ask her.

"Nothing." She replies coldly, and looks away. I felt both my eyebrows raise. I share a brief look with Rabastan and can tell he's thinking the same thing as my self.

"It's got to be something, for you to suddenly start acting this way Mrs Lestrange!" I tried a new tactic, using her new name for the first time. Her response shocked the both of us as she spun around to glare at me.

"Can we drop the subject, and just talk about my return to Hogwarts before the Order come barging in and curse both your arse's off."

I feel my own mood darken. This wasn't the way I wanted our first night together to end. Damn Rabastan for barging in. I will have to ward my rooms better after tonight, and why oh why did I agree to letting her go?

Rabastan suddenly started laughing. A laugh I hadn't heard in a long time. We both turned to glare at him.

"You really have met your match in this one Ruddy. She'll keep you on your toes for sure."

"My return?" Hermione reminded us again. I glare at her, and she glares right back at me. But I can see through the charade, and see the conflict in her eyes. Her walls are going to be easy to break, and maybe easier to sway to the dark side, than I originally thought, with her previous declaration of never joining us.

"Leave us!" I ordered my brother. He knowing my tone, left immediately. I grab hold of my wife's shoulders and spin her to face me.

"Will you tell me now what is troubling you, and do you really want to go?"

I could see her warring with herself, a mental battle in that pretty little head of hers.

"Tell me." I demanded. She glared at my tone.

"Do not speak to me like that Mr Lestrange." She hissed. I smirk, loving her fire.

"I will speak how ever I choose Mrs Lestrange."

"Technically your still married to another woman, so I'm not actually Mrs Lestrange, Lestrange." I narrow my eyes.

"Nice change of subject WIFE, but I need your answers to my questions, if you will."

"Well HUSBAND, what if I don't want to give you my answers?" She challenged. God I loved her, life will not be boring with her by my side. My beast is practically purring.

"Then darling I will just have to keep you hostage until you make your mind up." I smirk.

"I am conflicted, but I have to go back." I could tell it took her allot to say that and open up.

I nod.

"I know, I'm not happy, but at least I know you'll return to me in the evenings and weekends." I bring her closer and wrap my arms around her, as she does the same and rests her cheek against my clothed chest.

"Are you going to tell me what caused you to react the way you did to our questions regarding the order?

"No!" I sigh. Stubborn witch.

"In time?" I try.

"Maybe." I remove my left arm and bring my hand up to her chin, to lift her face up so she's facing me. Her eyes locked with mine.

"Are they hurting you?" I see flashes of something she's trying hard to conceal and my beast starts to rise on it's hind legs, fully alert.

"Hermione..." I push. She looks down to my chest.

"Drop it Rodolphus, I'm not caving in tonight. Please just let me return to Hogwarts and I'll tell you when I'm ready and I'm sure with myself okay?"

"Look at me." I command her gently. She does, and I lean down to capture her perfect lips with my own. Not wanting this night to end on uncomfortable or angry terms, with my new wife.

So I take her back to our bed, and show her how good we can be together and pleasure her in a way no other man would ever be able to caress her beautiful body.

A/N: Hello to all who passes through :)

So what do you think Hermione is hiding and can you guess what Rodolphus is? 


	5. Chapter 5

**Rodolphus Point of View**.

Before Hermione could grab hold of her muggle clothing after our shower I burned them; and called my mother's house elf, and now my own personal elf Iza. Ignoring Hermione I instructed her to get proper attire for the new lady, and instructed her not to breath a word to Bellatrix. I had no doubt she never would, but placed the order just in case.

Iza got to work, whilst I went outside - ignoring Hermione's protests. She needed to learn how to dress and act, as a pure blooded male's wife should and I am pure, with a twist.

Rabastan looks up and smirks at me, as I enter the hall way.

"So brother, all has settled down with you and the lill' lady?" He asks me. I glare at him.

"My personal business with my wife aren't going to be the brunt end of your jokes Rab." I warn him. His eyebrows shot up, and through his hands up in defense.

"I was only joking Ruddy. What's got your wand in a twist? You've been different since you laid eyes on her."

"And do you have a problem with her?" I asked him, tense.

"I don't like it, she's everything we are against. But family comes first, that's how we've been raised. So I guess it'll just take some time to get used to."

"Just remember to keep your mouth shut around Bella." I warn him.

"Why does Rabbie need to keep his mouth shut?" We both turn to see Bellatrix walking down the hall way towards us.

We share a glance, and I didn't miss the flinch from the use of nickname Bella has always used for my brother much to his distaste.

"Nothing Bella. It's a surprise." I say, hoping she'll buy it. Her eyes light up.

"What have you got me Ruddy baby?" She asks, coming up to me, and clinging to my clothing.

I smirk.

"That would be ruining the surprise now wouldn't it?" I say trying to shrug her off me at the same time after she drapped herself over me. Changing the subject I ask her, in a nasty voice, showing my displeasure.

"What are you doing on this side of the house Bellatrix?" I ask her.

"Can't a woman come see her husband?" Her eyes flashed in anger, at the sudden change.

"You no the rules." I hiss at her.

"Now please do us a favor and leave my quarters."

"HOW DARE YOU." She screeched. I noticed my brother cringe, but I didn't flinch at all.

"Oh I dare Bellatrix Black." It was a low blow, I know but I saw her face change to one of confused hurt and anger. Her wand hand twitching.

"This isn't over, Rodolphus Lestrange." She warned me. I simply stared at her, daring her, and telling her to get the hell out of my personal space and that I wasn't in the mood.

"If you want to keep you spending habbits going Bellatrix, you'd get out now." That did it. The witch huffed spun around dramatically on her heel and stormed back down the corridor.

Myself and Rabastan looked at each other for what felt like a long time until the unmistakable popping sounds of an elf alerted us, and both our heads snapped in it's direction to the front of us.

"Sirs, the Mrs is ready now." I smirk.

"Not to much trouble I hope?" He watched the little creature hesitate.

"Not at all master." I raised my eyebrow, wondering what my little wife had done, but didn't press it.

"Good." I say. Then walked into my room to find my wife looking stunning and pissed at the same time. She glared at me.

"I can't return to the order looking like this Rodolphus Lestrange." She hissed.

I think my friend bellow just woke up again. She looks stunning in the black floor length body con dress showing off her perfect figure in full. She looked ten years older - in a good way - too.

"You are my wife, you will return looking like that." I tell her, I want that boy to see what he can't have.

"I will not. She started lifting her arm to the back of her dress where the zip for it lay. I was their in a flash grabbing her hand.

"You will return like this, or I will not allow you to return. I want every male to see what they can't have, and it'll make the order question themselves, as to your absence."

Her glare softens.

"I am yours Rodolphus, you don't have to display me like this."

"I will, plus if we don't sort this out now, that dress will be coming off, and you'll never return this evening..."

Her eyes darkened with desire upon my suggestion and I pulled her closer to me and kissed her perfect lips.

My dearly beloved brother had to ruin the moment by clearing his throat and clapping his hands when we both turned to glare at him.

"So when are we getting this party started?" I roll my eyes and my wife giggled.

We met at the fire and took up a place in my arm chairs, with Hermione snuggled into my side.

"Let pissing off the order begin." I say smugly, earning a slap from my wife.

Hehehehehehehe. Anything you all would like to see? Ohhh this is going to be a fun chapter coming up. 


End file.
